jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zagubiona W Marzeniach/Połączone światy
Hejka, jest to mój pierwszy blog. Bardzo przepraszam za jakie kolwiek błedy ale dysortografia robi swoje xd. informacje: * Są to czasy współczesne * Czkawka i inni mają po 17 lat i wyglądają jak w ,,świt jeźdżów smoków" * Będą tu występować też bohaterowie z książek ,,Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" i ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" * Będą smoki * Greccy bogowie istnieją Zapraszam do czytania :) 'Rozdział 1 ' 'Czkawka' - Eee... Mieczyk ? - Spytałem kiedy mijaliśmy chyba piąty raz to same drzewo.- Ty na pewnow wiesz gdzie masz iść? Mieczyk odwrócił się w moją stronę. Popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy tymi swojimi przerazającymi ślepiami. - Tak, wiem gdzie isć. WCALE SIĘ NIE ZGUBIŁEM!!! - krzyknął. Obrucił się na pięcie i porzedł szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Dogoniłem go. - Okej...? - Szepnełem sam do siebie. Krążyliśby juz tu chyba z 2 godziny, a ten wariat ciągle myśli że znajdzie drogę do domu. Chciałem coś powiedzieś ale usłyszałem szelest i ciężkie dyszenie w kszakach. Razem z Mieczykiem odwróciliśmy się w tamtym kierunku. Szelest stawał się jeszcze głościejsze, a dyszenie stawało się wyrażniejsze. Raz po rasz szłyczałem tupot czyjiś stup. Zrobiłem krok do tył, a Mieczyk przerażony szchował się za mną. Po chwili z kszaków wybiegł... smok ? Miał nie więcej niż metr wysokości. Jego łuski miały kolor czerwono-pomaraczowy, a z głowy wyrastały mu czarne i długie rogi. Oczy świeciły mu na zielono. Popatrzył na nas z złością w oczach i statoł w pozyci bojowej. Mieczyk przerażony wskoczył mi na plecy i zaczoł pleść jakieś bzdury że jest za piękny żeby umrzeć. A, ja stałem jak jakiś słup soli. Nagle z zarośli wybiegł chłopak o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Z pasa wyjął dwa miecze i szybkim ruchem zabił tego stwora, a jego ciało zmieniło się w czarną chmurę dymu i znikło. Mieczyk zeszedł mi z pleów i stanoł obok mnie. - Nic wam nie jest? - spytał. Chowając miecze do pasa. Spojrzał na nas. - Kim ty jesteś i co to było ? - spytałem wskarzyjąc miejcse gdzie przed chwilą był smok. Spuścił wzrok i szepnoł coś o nieświadomych, z kieszeni wyjął małą latarkę. - Jestem Eret, a to był Demon - powiedział. - Podaj mi ręke - polecił. Z wachaniem zbliżyłem do niego rmoją ręke, a on podwinoł rekaw mojej koszuli i poświecił latarką na moim ramieni. Po zbliżeniu się niebieskiego światła latarki na moim ramieniu ukazał się mału tatułaż przedstawiający smoka. - Okej, teraz ty daj ręke - Powiedział w strone Mieczyka. Chłopak bez wachania podał mu swoją ręke. Eret poświecił na jego ramieniu latarką i też pojawił się ten sam tatuaż. - Przynajmniej nie będe musiał wam czyścić pamięci - Szepnął chyba sam do siebie. - A więc, jestem Eret i jestem jeźdźcem - Powiedział ze spokojem - I wy... Przerwały mu szelesty w zaroślach... Spojrzeliśmy w tamtym kierunku. Po chwili wybiegła z tamtąt Szpadka. Podeszła do Mieczyka . - Gdzie ty się szlajasz mama od godziny czeka na ciebie z obiadem i miałeś pomuc taci idioto!!! - kszyczała na niego. - Napewno dostaniesz szlaban do końca świata i... - nie dokoczyła bo Eret złapał ją za ręke i też poświecił tą dziwną latarką na jej ramieniu, pojawił się ten sam tatuaż co mi i Mieczykowi, gdy światło latarki znikło znik też i tatuaż tak samo jak nam. -... Co ty robisz ? Zostaw mnie ! - kszykneła i kopneła go w łydkę. - Uspokuj się - Powiedział spokojnym głosem Eret. Wżął głęboki oddech i popatrzał się na nas. - Teraz pewnie rządacie wytumaczenia co ? - Zapytał się. - Tak, a co myślałeś że zapomnimy o tym co tu się stało i pójdziemy do domu jagby nigdy nic ? - spytałem patrząc się mu w oczy. - No właśnie gadaj co to za stwór był, też takiego chce - Powiedział Mieczyk. Eret dał znak rzebyśmy usiedli, usiedliśmy a on wyciognoł tą latarkę. - Słuchajcie to jest niebieskie światło, które pokazuje czy ktoś ma w sobie krew Smoczego Jeźdźca. Jeśli poświeci się tym światłem po ramieniu i ukaże się znamie przedstawiające smoka orznacza to że ma się tą krew, rozumiecie jak narazię ? - Spytał. Przytaknelismy. - A więc jak ... Jak wy właściwie macie na imię? - spytał. Przedstaawiliśmy się, a on zaczoł opowiadać. 'Rozdział 2' 'Eret' Opowiedziałem im o tajemniczym świecie ( który nazywa się Berk ) w którym żyją wszyscy potomkowie Smoczych Jeźdźów i kim wogóle oni byli. Powiedziałem im również że Demony to smoki, które od wyklucia są trenowane przez Czarnego Pana by nas śledzić, porywać i zabijać. - I mówisz że my niby jesteśmy potomkami jakiegoś Smoczego Jeźdźca ? - Spytał po raz setny Mieczyk. - Tak - Odpowiedziałem. Spojrzałem na Czkawkę który wyglądał na bardzo zamyślonego. - Dla waszego bezpieczeństwa zabiore was na Berk. Skoro jeden Demon was już wyczuł to zaraz zbierze się tu cała banda tych stworów.- Powiedziałem. Szpadka z Mieczykiem jagby zapomnieli że mają iść na obiad, odrazu się zgodzili. Ale Czkawka uważał że uciekłem z Psychiatryka i trzeba było go troche namawiać. *** - Daleko jeszcze ? - Jeczał Mieczyk z swoją siostrą. -Już nie daleko - Odpowiedziałem i skręciłem w strone prowadzącom do Wielkiej Wierzby. next powinnien zjawić się dzisiaj około 19 lub jutro Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach